Blitz Zero III
by Staredcraft
Summary: New Chapter Added! THE LAST CHAPTER! Just read it and find out how it ends! PLEASE R&R!
1. The War

The War  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. This is also part song-fic.  
  
Note: This takes place 11 years after Blitz Zero II. There has been a war of Planet Zi against the Vongrans for 10 years. At this point, Tom is a captain now and the Zoidians are losing, badly. Tom is barely keeping the resistance alive.  
  
Warning: DON'T READ THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE READ BLITZ ZERO I & II!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"PULL BACK! PULL BACK!" A soldier shouted. They ZBC army had been taking an offensive against the Vongrans, attacking one of their main weapons base. Unfortunately, they found out just moments ago that it had a huge shield around and nothing seemed to penetrate it.  
  
Tom was at the back, watching for any means to counter attack. Then he noticed one of the zoids got tossed into the shield and the shield shake like water. That gave Tom an idea. Bit was next to him. "Bit, I'm going to try something." Tom said.  
  
"Just don't do anything stupid Tom." Bit said.  
  
"You know me." Tom said.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about." Bit said.  
  
Then Tom dashed towards the base. {The battlefield preparation music from Zoids Zero played} He pushed his Liger Zero Tizer to the max. Leena watched him go by her. "Tom, what the hell are you doing, you can't make it at that speed."  
  
Tom then activated the attack boosters to speed it up, and then he knocked them up and shoved up the ion boosters to the max. As he sped up, he yelled. Then he activated his shield and sent the entire set of blades forward. He rammed right into the shield and penetrated it, due to the intense speed. He broke all of his blades and then his zoid spun around and tilted towards the side. Then it connected with the ground and went spinning. It landed on it's back. Tom blacked out.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Ow, my head." Tom said. He awoke in a hospital bed; the rest of the Union surrounded him. "Did we, make it?"  
  
"Yeah, after that crazy stunt you pulled, the shield collapsed and we were able to take that base down. We dealt a major blow to the Vongrans, and it's all thanks to you Tom." Bit said.  
  
"Yeah." Tom said quietly. "All thanks to me."  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Tom, you all right?" Sasumi asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's just, never mind." Tom said.  
  
"What?" Sasumi asked.  
  
"Well, I feel that they are putting too much faith in me. I think they should do things on their own." Tom said.  
  
"Tom, what are you trying to say?" Sasumi asked.  
  
"I'm going away for awhile Sasumi." Tom said.  
  
"Tom, don't please, we can't do this without you!" Sasumi said loudly.  
  
"That's the point, what if I die, then it's over for us. They've got to figure out how it is without me. Don't worry, I've called Washu and asked her to come by soon, but first there is something I have to deal with." Tom said, the he kissed Sasumi and left.  
  
  
  
In Leenas room  
  
  
  
There is a knocking at the door. "Who is it?" Leena asked.  
  
"It's Tom Leena." Tom said.  
  
She opened the door. "Tom, what a surprise, is anything wrong?" Leena asked.  
  
"Well, there is, but that's why I'm here." Tom said.  
  
"I don't understand." Leena said.  
  
"Listen Leena, I know there is something troubling you, and I want to help you recover from it before I leave." Tom said.  
  
"LEAVE!" Leena yelled. "Tom, don't."  
  
"Listen Leena I have to leave. But not without helping you. I would like to listen to this song I found before I met you. You see, I once went to this planet, Earth I believe. First I landed in this weird island. There were three groups of people who came up and studied my things. One studied just Wing Zero; another studied Sasumi, and the other my zoids. Then I went to a neighboring area of land and heard this song. Know when you listen, think about one of the worst events that has happened to you during this war and draw strength, not weaknesses, from it." Tom said, Leena nodded.  
  
  
  
In the End starts to play {Flashback starts}  
  
  
  
Leena and a group of five girls in gun snipers come out of a recently destroyed base. The girls are, in fact, her gun sniper squadron whom she personally trained. They were one of the biggest trump cards the zoidians had against the Vongrans. This is just four years into the war.  
  
  
  
1 It starts with  
  
One thing, I don't know why  
  
It's doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind, I design this ride to explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
  
  
"We whooped them good." One of them said.  
  
"Don't get cocky girls." Leena said.  
  
Then all of a sudden there is a big blast from behind. A Genosaur comes out of the smoke.  
  
  
  
Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
  
  
"We will stop you." A Vongran commander said.  
  
"All right girl, let's attack him together." Leena said.  
  
"We'll attack him now." Two of the girls said as they ran at him.  
  
"WAIT DON'T!" Leena and the other girls shouted at them.  
  
  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on, didn't even know  
  
I wasted it all just to watch you go  
  
  
  
They moved to the side and went in for the kill. However the guy ducked and came up, grabbing their necks with their fists. Then it pointed guns at their cockpits and fired.  
  
  
  
I kept everything inside  
  
And even though I tried  
  
It all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
  
Memory of a time when I tried so hard  
  
  
  
Leena and the other girls were shocked that he was so heartless. While the girls felt fear, Leena, who had seen this before to her friends, was enraged.  
  
  
  
Tried so hard and got so far  
  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall to lose it all  
  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
  
  
Leena charges at the Genosaur and starts to slash at it. The Genosaur dodges, however Leena tail whips it to the ground. Then it shoots up and grabs a hold of her and throws her to the ground. Two of the three remaining girls ran at him.  
  
  
  
One thing, I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
  
  
They started to attack the Genosaur. One of them slashed at him, the other did a roll out at him. Then he got up and slashed at them. They were fine.  
  
  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so far  
  
  
  
Then they ran at him again, however he used his guns to blast them as soon as they were close enough, they were gone. Now it was just One more girl and Leena. The last girl charged. "I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! NOR WILL I LET YOU HURT LEENA!"  
  
  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me in the end  
  
  
  
Then the girl charged at him, he was prepared for a direct assault. However she bolted to the left, then she activated her boosters and jetted forward towards the target. "WHAT!" The Vongran yelled.  
  
  
  
I kept everything inside  
  
And even though I tried  
  
It all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a  
  
Memory of a time when I tried so hard  
  
  
  
However his yelling was to throw her off guard. He was aware of what she was doing. He grabbed the cockpit with both hands and crashed it. Now Leena was all alone, FURIOUSLY IN RAGE!  
  
  
  
Tried so hard and got so far  
  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall to lose it all  
  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
  
  
She darted at him again, and then she got to point blank range and fired her remaining ammo (she used most of it up destroying the base) at him, he was sent down. However he shot up in a ball and moved up. He used his extension arms to grab the GS Zeros legs and ripped them off. Leena was down.  
  
  
  
I put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
For all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
  
  
'Girls, NO!' She thinks as we see images of them appear in front of her. Then she looks at an emergency button. "Zero, I'm going to do it." Then GS Zero growled. "Yes I'm sure." She closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
I put my trust in you  
  
  
  
"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" She yelled as she smashed the button.  
  
  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
  
  
Then the GS Zero used booster to shoot itself upwards, then it used it's hands to hold it up.  
  
  
  
For all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
  
  
Then a charged particle cannon charged up. Note: during the war all Gun Snipers were retrofitted with Particle Cannons. It charged up to a level 8.  
  
  
  
I tried so hard and got so far  
  
  
  
"WAIT, Don't you realize you'll destroy us AND you. You'll die due to the stress!" The Vongran yelled.  
  
  
  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
  
  
  
"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!" Leena yelled. She fired the cannon at him. Then she realized something. 'Bit, Tom, everyone; I've got to survive for them.'  
  
  
  
I had to fall to lose it all  
  
The Vongran fired and the two beams collided. But it's energy died out. Leenas beam continued and disintegrated him.  
  
  
  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
  
  
  
The beam kept on going fortunately Leena was still alive. "Girls, you've been avenged." She said before she passed out.  
  
  
  
{End flashback}  
  
  
  
Leena was crying.  
  
"Leena, what's wrong?" Tom asked.  
  
"I…I remembered the incident six years ago." Leena cried.  
  
"Six years ago!?! Oh, Leena I'm sorry, I should have asked you to not to remember your absolute worst memory." Tom said.  
  
"It's…its okay Tom. I actually…Fe…Feel relieved now. I DID draw strength from that incident like you said." Leena said.  
  
"Well, if you drew strength from THAT event, you might end up stronger that ME!" Tom laughed. Leena did to. "Care to come with me downstairs?" Tom asked. Leena nodded.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
Washu came in through her dimensional portal. "Welcome Washu, are you ready to help us bring some people back?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yep, I sure am, as always." Washu laughed as she pulled her Time Portal through the Dimensional Portal.  
  
  
  
Well, this is it, the beginning of the end. The last set of ten chapters in the Blitz Zero saga. PLEASE R&R! I want to top the number of reviews than the First Blitz Zero. Oh, and guess who is being brought "back". Hint: It's not someone who's died in Blitz Zero II. 


	2. The Time Travelers

The Time Travelers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Zoids.  
  
  
  
"Are you ready Washu?" Tom asked.  
  
"I've always been ready, lets bring those three back." Washu said.  
  
"THREE! I ASKED FOR FIVE!" Tom roared.  
  
"Listen Tom, there's only enough energy to bring three at a time. We'll start with these three, wait a while, and then bring the other two." Washu said. Tom nodded. "Great, Now Let's Rock And Roll!" Washu yelled as she hit the big button.  
  
There was a HUGE flash. Then we see three figures asleep.  
  
  
  
One of them wakes up. She is startled by the surroundings. "VAN!"  
  
Van wakes up. "What is it Fiona? WHA!" He yells as he sees the zoids around him. They're in Wing Zeroes Cargo Bay. "Zeek wake up." He says. The big metal organoid wakes up.  
  
"Van, what is this place? I thought there weren't going to be anymore battles?" Fiona asks.  
  
"I don't know Fiona. Wait." Van said. Then he ran towards Leon's Red Blade Liger; remember it's a future version of theirs with a different paint job. "Zeek, is this our Blade Liger?" Zeek nodded. Van and Fiona dropped their jaws.  
  
They walked over and ran into the Liger Zero and the Liger Zero X. They were jaw dropped even more. "I've never seen zoids like these before." Fiona said.  
  
Then Tom and co. came down to meet them. "Welcome, I am Tom Walled and these are my friends; Bit and Leena Flyhight, Harry Champ, Leon Toros, Jamie, Pierce, Naomi Fugal, and Brad Hunter."  
  
Everyone said hi. "Welcome to the future." Bit said. Van and Fiona suddenly looked shock, they looked at each other, than back at the others, and then they fainted, Zeek too.  
  
"BIT!" Leena growled, she pulled him out of the way by hid ear.  
  
"Sorry, it was an accident. Really." Bit said.  
  
Tom sighed.  
  
  
  
Later Van, Fiona, and Zeek awake.  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" Fiona asks.  
  
"I have no idea." Van said.  
  
"Well I see you two…sorry I mean three are awake." Tom said from behind them. They jumped and turned around.  
  
"Aw man, you mean that wasn't a dream?" Van said.  
  
"Afraid not." Bit said.  
  
"Listen, we have a lot to talk about. Try not to faint." Tom said. "For starters, Myself, Bit, and Leena are your descendents." Tom said.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"And so we used a Time Machine to bring you three here so you can help us in the war." Tom finished. He saw Van and Fiona holding their hands, a little in fear. He noticed they were wearing rings. 'So I brought them at THAT time.'  
  
"So, you guys are our descendents, and we are LEGENDS!" Van asked. Tom nodded. "And these guys have manipulated the past far more than you can count? And they're tougher than hell? Well, count me out." Van said.  
  
"Well, Van, I remember the Vongrans every since we went to Zoid eve. I understand what they can do. Sorry Van, but I'm in." Fiona said.  
  
"Fiona. Zeek?" Van asked. Zeek nodded. "Well, I guess I have no choice. Count me in."  
  
"Great, I'll bring you up to date after Washu brings the other two visitors." Tom said.  
  
"Other two?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes, two people that I know you two know." Tom said.  
  
"Alright, Irvine and Moonbay?" Van asked.  
  
"Uh, no." Tom said.  
  
"Than who else...No, not those two." Van said.  
  
"Who?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Who do you think." Van said.  
  
Fiona thought about it. Then it hit her. "Van, they're desperate, I would make the same decision if I were them." Fiona said.  
  
"Yeah, but those two." Van said.  
  
"THEY'RE HERE!" Washu called.  
  
The group walked towards their locations. They saw...  
  
  
  
HA! Wait until the next chapter! Of course I assume you can guess who it is, just ask me in the reviews. I WANT A LOT OF REVIEWS OTHERWISE I'LL STOP THIS FIC! Sorry to threaten like that but four reviews for my first chapter is SAD! PLEASE R&R! 


	3. More Time Travlers

More Time Travelers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
It was Raven and Reese that appeared, asleep. Van was in shock a little that Tom would choose them, of all people, to help. Then again, Raven was equal to him, so it would be like having two Vans. Van decided no to argue anymore.  
  
Just then the two woke up. Unfortunately it was right beneath the Berserk Fury. The two saw it and Reese looked shocked but, naturally, she didn't scream. "What zoid is this? She asked.  
  
"It resembles the Geno Breaker." Raven said.  
  
"It's the Berserk Fury." A voice said as Van and Fiona came down.  
  
"Van!" Raven growled. He charged at Van and the two exchanged blows. Reese and Fiona just stood next to each other and stared.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Tom roared. "I will not allow fights on my ship." Van and Raven stopped. "Now I'm sure you two have questions, and we will answer them." Raven and Reese just stared at each other.  
  
Later  
  
"That's about it." Tom said.  
  
"You expect us to believe that!" Raven said.  
  
"Oh and there's one more thing, I mean one else." Tom said as he used a 'Come Here' hand signal. Vega walked up. Raven, Reese, I'd like you to meet Vega." Vega looked at them, and then he ran up and hugged them. Raven and Reese backed away.  
  
"What was THAT for?" Reese snapped.  
  
"Well, you're the only relatives he has, even though you're thousands of years old in this time." Tom said. Raven and Reese were shocked. "Now do you believe me?"  
  
Raven and Reese looked long at Vega. They realized he looked just like Raven. Then the two nodded.  
  
"So you want us to help huh. But what zoids do you want us to use?" Raven asked. "I can see Van using that Red Blade Liger. Oh, and the hell is that.that Berserk Fury?"  
  
"That, my friend, is Vegas Zoid and the third evolution of the Geno Saur. As for your zoids, I have a surprise for you." Tom said. He snapped his fingers and two zoids came up. A BLUE Geno Saur and a red (or orange) Geno Breaker. "I believe you two will recognize these Zoids."  
  
Raven and Reese were in shock, especially Reese. "You mean to tell us THOSE are our zoids from so many years ago." Reese asked. Tom nodded. "But mine was destroyed by Hiltz and the Death Stinger."  
  
"Well, using your machines back then it read its core as dead. But it turns out that it was at 4% of its energy. Barley alive, however since you made it, it was unique. Its core actually thought to reserve and use little by little its energy until it was found a few years ago. As for the Geno Breaker, it was found in the ruins Zoid Eve after your first visit to it." Tom explained.  
  
"There is one more thing I'd like to request." Vega said.  
  
"What?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well, it's more the two of use." Tom said. "Van would like to face you Raven. Van, I'd like to face you myself."  
  
"Well, it's been a while since I've had a good fight." Van said. Zeek walked up. "No Zeek, not you too. I'll do it alone, alright." Zeek walked away saddened.  
  
"Very well, I accept." Raven said, coldly a little.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Vega cheered.  
  
"Men." Leena, Reese, and Fiona said.  
  
Later  
  
"Let's start." Tom said. He charged in the Liger Zero (Basic) at the Red Bald Liger, where as Vega charged in the Berserk Fury at the Geno Breaker.  
  
The Geno Breaker and the Berserk Fury were almost evenly matched. Although the Geno Break mainly stood there, the Berserk Fury used its greater speed and agility to fight. It fired its guns, the Geno Breaker just jerked back. Then the two prepared to fire their charged particle cannons. They shot the beams at the same level and stood in the air. Then Vega shot missiles aimed at the supports on Geno Breakers Leg. It destroyed them, and since it was still firing, it went flying backwards. Raven, while going flying, shot homing missiles at Vegas supports. The two went flying. Then they both landed on their backs as the beams went over the two of them. Then they got up.  
  
"Well, looks like neither of us can fire charged particle beams." Vega said.  
  
"Well, YOU can't!" Raven said. Vega was jaw dropped. Then the Geno Breaker started to fly and fired a beam. Vega tried to avoid it but he couldn't. He was down. "Well, you are definitely related to me because only our family can handle the Geno Zoid family so well."  
  
Back to Tom and Van.  
  
The two charged and jumped at each other. Tom jumped higher and jumped on to of Van. Then he spun around and fired its guns. However Van put up hi shields. Then he charged and fired the guns connected to the blades. Tom dodged the blasts. Then the two charged and rammed each other. "Time to finish this!" The two said. Then they charged at each other again. Van charged up the blades and Tom charged the claws. Then they jumped.  
  
"Perfect." Van said. Tom realized his mistake. He jumped too high and the Blade liger came up and cut off.....The Tail.  
  
"Okay, I don't want my Zoid sliced in to when I go, so lets say you won." Tom said. Van shrugged in a "yes" manner.  
  
Later  
  
Tom and everyone met on the ground. Sasumi was crying like mad. "Bit, Leena. Take care of her while I'm gone. And don't worry everyone, I'll be back." Tom said. He walked up and shock hands with the guys and hugged the girls. Then he walked up to Sasumi and he kissed her. Then he jumped into his Liger and dashed off. "Oh and Bit, don't use the Tizer armor except as the absolute resort. Van, I'm sure you can tell him when that will be." Bit and Van nodded.  
  
Then Tom dashed off into the desert. Everyone waved goodbye.  
  
Later  
  
Tom was still dashing down the desert. "Hey Liger, there's something on the radar." Tom said, he and the Liger stopped and say a Rev Raptor. "Who are you?" Tom asked. There was silence. "I am a Captain of the Zodian army. I command you to identify yourself." Tom ordered. Then the Rev Raptor fired. Tom jerked back, then he ran up and slashed one of its blades, then he did a "sweep kick" and knocked it down, then he slashed it in the chest with his claws. Freezing it. "Your fault." Tom said. 'I'll send for a pick up crew later.' Then something shocked him. A RED "beam" shot at the Rev Raptor and it glowed. It got up and "grew" a new blade. Then it charged and slashed at Tom, Tom was sent flying. "How could he have increase so fast and how did he heal? Could it be? Wait, only Van has one." Then he charged at the Rev Raptor and fired and it. While it was distracted, Tom Strike Laser clawed it in half. Then the same red beam came out from the Rev Raptor. Tom found the Rev Raptor Empty. "What was that thing?"  
  
  
  
At that moment on top of a mountain  
  
"You've failed me, just like your ancestor did long ago. I thought there would have been SOME improvement, however there was none. It seems there's no need to let your bloodline continue. Only the strong will survive. The weak will die and you are not strong." A mysterious figure said to the person that fought Tom. Then he picked him up and threw him off the mountain. Then we see a red dragon like figure next to the mysterious person. "They almost killed me centuries ago, but now I'm back for revenge." He laughed and we see a blue colored scorpion like zoid behind him. He continues to laugh as the screen fades.  
  
  
  
Who is this new enemy? (Actually he's been seen before) Don't bother guessing it's too obvious. Will Van and the others be able to help Bit and the rest of the planet? Will they be able to stop this new enemy without Tom? Find out next time on Blitz Zero III AFTER A LOT OF REVIEWS! 


	4. More Revelations

More Revelations  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
It has been a day since Tom left. Van is standing next to the Liger Zero, admiring it.  
  
"So this is the "latest" liger zoid." He said.  
  
"Yep." Bit said. Van jumped.  
  
"Didn't see you there. Man, I can't believe how many zoids came to be and how many more became "extinct". I wish this zoid was in my time." Van sighed.  
  
"Van." Fiona called panicky.  
  
"Bit." Leena said in the same tone.  
  
"What is it?" The two asked.  
  
"We've got a message from Tom, he said it's urgent." Leena said.  
  
Later  
  
"You see, I was heading out when I was ambushed by a Rev Raptor, I disabled it, however a strange red beam struck it and repaired it and improved it, I still stopped it but the same red beam left along with the pilot." Tom said.  
  
Van thought about it, then his eyes bug out. "Tom, where are you calling from?"  
  
"From Wind City." Tom said.  
  
"That wouldn't have been the site of the Wind Colony would it?" Van asked. Tom nodded. "Thanks Tom, have a good time training." Tom's image left.  
  
Van looked at Raven who nodded in response. "I can't believe He'd be back." Raven mumbled.  
  
Just then Harry went up to Fiona. "Oh miss Fiona, I would like to compliment you on having such a beautiful descendent."  
  
Fiona gave a confused look but understood. "You had a crush on Leena I take it."  
  
Harry was about to speak when Bit butted in. "Crush is an understatement. He was CRAZY about her."  
  
"Hey, I was not." Harry said.  
  
Van walked up. "Define Crazy, Bit."  
  
"He would always try to defeat me to win her. He took anything from her as a gift, even a shot at him. And he sucked up to her." Bit said.  
  
"Sounds familiar?" Van asked. Fiona nodded. "Reminds me of how Thomas Schubaltz acted with Fiona. How did you stop the crush?"  
  
"Tom threw him into a wall." Bit said.  
  
"WAIT! Did you say Thomas SCHUBALTZ?" Harry asked. Van nodded. "Well, he's my ancestor." Everyone was jaw dropped. "What, were do you think my family got the Zoid Manufacturing Company."  
  
"Well, Thomas was a mechanical genius." Fiona said.  
  
Just them Sigma came in. "Bit, the Elephandor base is under attack, we need to assist them."  
  
"Right, let's go." Bit said.  
  
Van noticed Sigma starring at him. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just I've always wanted to meet the man who defeated my ancestor." Sigma said.  
  
"Wait, that wouldn't be Prozen would it?" Van asked. Sigma nodded.  
  
"You see, before you defeated him, he made sure there would be a heir to his bloodline, that continued up to me. I have fought for good ever since I left the Backdraft, hoping to fix the family name." Sigma said.  
  
Van was just jaw dropped. But he nodded and the two left.  
  
Later  
  
A general and Naomi were getting into Pteras. Naomi's Gun Sniper was in the repair shop and she learned earlier in the war how to fly. She was even a key element in a battle a few months ago. However that was unknown to the general. "You sure you can fly that thing?" The general asked.  
  
"Hey, I helped out big in that battle at old Helic City a few month ago. From what I hear you've been pen pushing for years, the question is whether YOU are rusty or not." Naomi said coolly.  
  
Fiona heard that and wondered.  
  
At the battle  
  
The battle was fierce, but with Van, Fiona, Raven, and Reese, the battle went more in the favor of the Zodians. At one point, Bit slashed down a zoid and slid to the side. Another zoid still remained. Van ran to take it down, however it was shot down by the Shadow Fox, which was just standing there. Van saw that, and then he thought about it. 'Could he be related to.'? Then he saw a Lightning Saix in the place of the Shadow Fox. 'Hmm.'  
  
After they won the battle  
  
"Bard, Naomi. Van and I have a question." Fiona asked.  
  
"Yeah." The two said.  
  
"Well, you two aren't related are you?" Van asked. The two shook their heads fast. "Then would either of you be related to an Irvine or Moonbay?"  
  
"Yes." The two said at the same time. Then they looked in shock.  
  
"Just as we suspected, what happened to Bit and Leena happened to you two. Twins that separate and form two different families. The two were jaw dropped.  
  
"So we are related to legends too." Brad said. Van nodded. "Aw well, it's not like they left any money or anything."  
  
Later  
  
"So, Bit, are there any other descendents we should know about?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well, actually, yes there is on more now that I think about it." Bit said.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
An Ultrasaurus is walking in the desert; the ZBC President is on board. Just then it come upon a scorpion zoid. "That zoid is what I feared it to be. As my ancestors told me that was the Death Stinger."  
  
"Aw, would heard right my friend." A voice said. It came onto the screen. Showing HILTZ!"  
  
"So you're the infamous Hiltz, my ancestors told me plenty about you. But I was told you were dead." The ZBC President said.  
  
"You are so different from your ancestor that I met, he at least acted more than ask. Then again, he was a kid when I saw him." Hiltz said.  
  
"Well here's an action for you, attack pattern Tri engage." The ZBC President said. Then three zoids ran up and captured him in the tri- angular shield.  
  
"Sigh, that again huh. Well I'm not alone this time." Hiltz said. Then a Particle beam took out the zoids. The ZBC President turned and saw a Berserk Fury.  
  
"No, not that zoid." He said. He realized it's the evil Vongran BF.  
  
"I hope you have a heir to the your bloodline." Hiltz Said. "President Rudolph." Just then the two zoids fired particle cannons at the Ultrasaurus and destroyed it.  
  
Hiltz laughed. "Finally, now it's just the Blitz Zero Union that will complete my revenge."  
  
"Remember Brother, it is not just you're revenge this is about it's about helping the war win in our favor." The Vongran in the BF said.  
  
  
  
Will Van and the others be able to stop this new threat? Will they be able to do it without Tom? Find out next time (AFTER A TON OF REVIEWS) on Blitz Zero III! 


	5. The Dead Returns

The Dead Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. NOTE: THIS HAS SPOLIERS TO THE LAST FOUR EPISODES! I SAW THE JAPANESE VERSION AND BASED MOST OF THE WORDS OFF OF IT!  
  
  
  
At the Main HQ  
  
  
  
"Sirs." A solider ran up to Bit and Van. "We've read word on President Rudolph, he's.he's dead. He was killed by a Blue Scorpion Zoid. And some other mystery Zoid. And the Gravity Cannon was lost too. The Blue zoid was last seen heading into a Vongran base."  
  
"RUDOLPH! YOU.YOU MEAN THE DECENDENT OF RUDOLPH FROM MY TIME?" Van shouted. Fiona who was next to him cried on his shoulder.  
  
"Van, Fiona I'm sorry." Bit said.  
  
"Hiltz," Van growled. "That's the only person who could have done this. Even though it's impossible, it has to be him."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for, let's head towards him and take him out." Bit said.  
  
"No, we first take out the base on foot." Van said.  
  
"What, why don't we just blow it out of the sky?" Leena asked.  
  
"Because it seems to require a lot of stealth based off of what you guys told us about the Vongrans, and THEN we take care of Hiltz." Fiona said, with hatred in her eyes (This is one of the few times ever that's been seen).  
  
"Count us in." Raven said, Reese and Vega nodded.  
  
"Same here." Brad and Naomi said.  
  
  
  
Later at the Vongran Base (Note: during this time in the war, some Backdraft humans joined the enemies in hopes to be on the winning side)  
  
  
  
"Man, I sure wish there were some Girls around here." A guard mumbled. "Everyone here are guys. At least with the Backdraft there was at least ONE girl around."  
  
Just then the guard hears a whistle at one of the doors. He turns around and sees Naomi and Leena. 'NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!' He gets up and runs towards them. Then he hears another whistle and spins around to see Fiona and Reese. The turns back and sees Naomi and Leena are gone. 'Aw who cares, these two are cuter.' He runs towards the others. Then he hears one more whistle and sees Sasumi. Her looks were so shocking to him that he fainted. Before he did he thought, 'this is my dream come true.'  
  
"Pervert." The girls laughed.  
  
The guys are already deep in the base, the girls were to keep the guard distracted. After blasting through a few more Vongran guards they got to where they wanted to. They set a bomb on the main generator. After getting the girls the team got out and pressed the detonator. The place went up like a Roman Candle. Just then, out of the fire came the Death Stinger. Everyone was already in their Zoids.  
  
"So Van Flyhight, we meet again." Hiltz said. "You as well Raven Reese, even you Fiona."  
  
"How Hiltz, How in the world could you have come back?" Van asked.  
  
"Well, as you know even after I survived that blasted Gravity Cannon, thanks to Ambient. Ambient Changed me, made me more like him. He had to in order to bring me back to life as well. That, in turn, is why I was able to merge into the Zoid Core. As did Prozen, the Dark Kaiser, being possessed by the Death Sauer Altered him just like me. In fact, he TOO would like to have a word with you."  
  
Just then, Hiltz shakes like made. Then he stops and his voice sounds like PROZEN! "Aw, Flyhight, Raven. So good to see you again, even if this is not my body. Yes, I am still merged with Hiltz, I have been ever since we merged to change the Death Stinger to the Death Sauer. It was because of this that the Vongrans were able to restore us, just like they did Fiona and your Organoids. I'll enjoy helping to kill you." He laughs, then Hiltz regains control.  
  
Everyone was jaw dropped. "This is not good." Fiona said, she is in a heavily modified Pteras since she learned how to fly AND fight.  
  
"That's the understatement of the year." Leena said.  
  
Just then the Death Stinger crawls towards them, then it fires the guns mounted under the Particle Cannon. Leena dodged it and fired back. Then a rather large group of enemy zoids come from over a hill side and are attacking. Bit, Van, Raven, and Vega are fighting the Death Stinger, everyone else is fighting the enemies. Bit jumps up and pins it down, then Vega comes up and is about to slash it. "GUYS, MOVE IT!" Van yells.  
  
"Why?" Bit asked. He got his answer when the Death Stinger tossed him upward. Then it shot at Vega, the two were alright. Then Raven used his claws to grab the Death Stingers Tail and tossed it behind him, right where Van was waiting, he used his blades to the Death Stinger in half, including the tail.  
  
Meanwhile, Fiona and Reese are taking out Zoids left and right. For once being such a peaceful girl, she sure as hell can fight. She first took out all of the air zoids (with some help of course) then she started to help the ground support. Reese started to lock in place. "MOVE!" She yelled. All of the Union moved, she fired her Charged Particle Cannon and took out the majority of the enemies. The rest were easy to take care of.  
  
"YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU DUMB VONGRANS!" Leena said triumphantly. "That's for you girls.' Just then she was shot from behind and was frozen. She GS Zero fell down so hard she fell out. She was fine.  
  
"LEENA!" Bit yelled. He ran to the Zoid that shot her, a Gojulas. He never fought one before and didn't know how powerful they were. "TAKE THIS!" He said, he rammed into the zoid. It didn't even phase it. It fired at him constantly. The blast were so powerful and he was so off guard that he two fell out. He, however, was unconscious.  
  
"Bit!" Van said.  
  
"BIT!" Leena said. She ran towards Bit. Just then, Ambient merged with the Death Stinger to bring it back to life.  
  
'No, not again.' Van thought. "LEENA! STOP!" Van yelled.  
  
Leena couldn't hear him. She just kept on running.  
  
"Well little girl. You're about to find out why it is safer to stay in a zoid when I'm around. Weak one." Hiltz laughed. He set the guns to bullets. He took aim and fired at Leena. She took a few hits, she stumbled and kept on running. "Impressive. But not good enough." He fired once more, this one hit her square in the chest. She stumbled a little more and fell next the Bit. A few seconds later Bit woke up and saw her.  
  
He ran to her and grabbed her in his arms. The rest of the Union gathered around. Hiltz got away. 'Knowing what she is, I better go take precautions.'  
  
"Leena.Leena Hold in there." Bit said, starting to cry. He felt her pulse, fading fast. He saw the last shot, a critical spot. She wasn't going to make it.  
  
"Bit, that's the first time you ever cried for me." Leena said Weakly.  
  
Bit laughed lightly.  
  
"Just stay with me Leena." Bit said.  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry Bit. I'm not.not strong like you." Leena said.  
  
"No, you were stronger." Bit said.  
  
"Liar." Leena laughed. Bit felt sadder. "Thanks anyway." She said, and then she closed her eyes. She was gone.  
  
"LEENA!" Bit yelled. Everyone was standing around them. Just then, Leena started to fade away in a bright glow. Then she disappeared. "NO! LEENA!" He roared. 'What has happened to you?'  
  
  
  
What indeed? Is Leena REALLY dead? (Trust me, I wouldn't do that, but hey I might) Will Hiltz be back? Will they every stop the Vongrans? AFTER A TON OF REVIEW I WILL CONTINUE! 


	6. The Preparations

The Preparation  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. WARNING: SPOILERS ON LAST FOUR EPISODES!  
  
  
  
"LEENA!" Bit yelled. Then he saw Hiltz walking away. The Liger Zero reacted too and reactivated itself. Bit jumped in. "Let's do it Zero, for Leena." Bit growled.  
  
"BIT NO!" Van yelled. He jumped into the Blade Liger. "ZEEK!" Van yelled, Zeek entered and caused the Blade Liger to (of all things) revert back to blue. "Bit what you want to do is suicide."  
  
"Well, at least I'll be with Leena." Bit said coldly.  
  
"You'll have to get through me." Van said as he moved in front of Bit.  
  
"Fine." Bit said. He charged up and tackled Van. The two rolled around, slashing at each other. Van tossed Bit out of the way.  
  
"Bit, you don't understand Leena's." Van couldn't finish cause Bit rammed him down. Then he slashed him hard.  
  
"Zeek, shield power to blades." Van yelled.  
  
"Liger, all power to Strike Laser Claw." Bit said. 'I hate to do this, but Hiltz must pay.' "STRIKE LASER CLAW!"  
  
The two's strongest attacks collided. They stood together. Neither cutting the other. 'There's only one other way to end this.' Van thought. "Bit, Leena's still alive."  
  
"What?" Bit said quietly. He moved a little and that was enough for the Liger Zeros claws to lower and get cut by the blades. Bit was down. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"  
  
"Listen, years ago Hiltz.He shot Fiona when she did a similar thing. She disappeared. I thought she was dead. Turns out, being an ancient zoidian, she was somehow able to be brought back to life, so long as he body was still intact."  
  
"What does this have to do with Leena?" Bit growled.  
  
"Think Bit!" Van said loudly. "Leena is Fiona's descendent. She's Part Ancient Zoidian. Meaning."  
  
"She'll be brought back. Oh My God." Bit said when it hit him.  
  
"Right." Van said. "Fiona."  
  
"Right." Fiona said. "Come in base, this is Lieutenant Commander Flyhight, commanding, from Captains Flyhight and Cloud, for all major forces on the planet to report to the Zoid Eve Remains Base. Over and out."  
  
"Let's get out of here and head to that base our selves before the Vongrans get there." Raven said.  
  
"Right." Van said.  
  
  
  
Zoid Eve  
  
  
  
Bit, Van, and Fiona entered a large room. "What kept you?" Leena asked.  
  
"LEENA!" Bit yelled. He ran and hugged her and lifted her up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
"Sirs. We got word that all of the major forces on the planet have moved towards a base. It's Zoid Eve." A Vongran said.  
  
"WHAT HOW!" A shadowy figure said.  
  
"It's.it's the Flyhights. Turns out they were brought back with Raven and Reese." Hiltz said. "They're the only ones to know."  
  
"Great, prepare for a final assault, and our two secret weapons. ALL FORCES, HEAD FOR ZOID EVE!" The shadowy figure said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Zoid Eve  
  
  
  
Harry ran up to Van and Bit. "Sirs." Harry saluted.  
  
"First time he's done that." Bit whispered.  
  
"Must be important." Van responded. "Yes Harry, oh and at ease."  
  
"Thanks, we found out that there were Vongran forces at the remains of the Ultrasaurus and, from the looks of their equipment, they had Zoid Core Transporter equipment." Harry said.  
  
"Aw no. They're going to do it again." Van said.  
  
"What?" Bit asked.  
  
"They're going to use the seven zoid cores of the Ultrasaurus to turn the Death Stinger into the Deathsaur again. And with the combination of those cores, it'll be the strongest we've ever seen." Van said.  
  
"Great, create an ultimate weapon to take us out. I've done some history reading and, well lets just say, I wish we had the gravity cannon." Bit said.  
  
"Just get all flying zoids fitted with these types of missiles." Van said, handing Bit a data pad.  
  
"You got it." Bit said. "Oh, and Van. I'm positive that, after we destroy Hiltz, if we do, they're sure to overwhelm us in an all out attack and.well."  
  
"What." Van said.  
  
"I got Sasumi to call Washu and have her add a sensor to the return mechanism of the time portal. Minutes after Hiltz and Ampiants life signs are gone, you five will transport back to your own time." Bit said.  
  
"Well, I wish you told me that before you did this but, thanks." Van said.  
  
"You got it again." Bit said. The two laughed.  
  
  
  
In the girls room  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, Fiona. We never had much time to talk and.well." Leena said.  
  
"Leena, just say it. I know I'm old." Fiona laughed. "I'm ancient."  
  
"Well, don't go that far, I feel even older." Reese said with a smile.  
  
"Reese, I've never seen you with a happy smile before." Fiona said. Reese actually blushed.  
  
"Leena, what is it that attracted you to Bit?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Oh, it was just. He was so impulsive, like me. And he was so cocky, and yet there was something about him. I can't explain it. Just, he seemed to always surprise us. Like when he first fought with us. He could see a Zaber Fang stations miles away." Leena said.  
  
"Reminds me of Van. Guess they are related." Fiona laughed.  
  
"Reese, how about you." Leena said.  
  
"Huh?" Reese said a little startled. "Well, what attracted me to Raven was how, for one, he was the first person I've ever felt truly afraid of."  
  
Fiona and Leena were anime-styled jaw dropped (small faces) and sweat drops. "OOOkay." Leena said.  
  
"Listen, let's get some shut eye." Fiona said.  
  
  
  
The next day  
  
  
  
The girls walk in and see the guys talking strategies. "Have you guys been up all night?" They all asked.  
  
"Yep, we've got a big battle up ahead of us. If we can take this down, we'll win for sure." Van said.  
  
"You guys starting with out me?" A voice asked.  
  
Everyone turned and saw. "TOM!" Everyone said.  
  
"Now, tell me about this plan." Tom said.  
  
  
  
TOM'S BACK! Will the Deathsaur return? Will our heroes win or lose? Who is the shadow figure? (No it's not Prozen, he's apart of Hiltz) What is the 2nd secret weapon?  
  
Find out next time on Blitz Zero III! After A LOT OF REVIEW! 


	7. The Last Stand

The Last Stand  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything zoids.  
  
  
  
"It's great to see you buddy." Bit said.  
  
"Same here." Tom said as they shock hands.  
  
"TOM!" Sasumi said as she ran and hugged him.  
  
"Wow. It's great to see you too." Tom said.  
  
"Look familiar Fiona?" Van asked. Fiona nodded.  
  
Tom turned to Bit. "Listen, I looked at the plans and I made some revisions." He said.  
  
"Thanks, the minds of three great military leaders will be unstoppable." Van said.  
  
"Well, you and Tom are great, but why are you counting Bit?" Leena joked.  
  
"HEY!" Bit said. Then the two laughed.  
  
I'll see you all here within the hour. Dismissed." Tom said.  
  
  
  
One hour later outside of Zoid eve (Note: A giant wall was added in front for protection)  
  
  
  
Every single remaining "native" zoid and pilot was there in front of and behind the wall. The Union was in the front of them all. Tom, Bit, Van, and Raven were in the front of them. Then the enemy approached, it could be seen miles away. However it was not completely endless, the Death Stinger led it all.  
  
"Well, Well, are you all ready to die. You're making this way to easy to wipe out the entire planet." Hiltz said.  
  
"You're the one who's going down Hiltz." Van yelled.  
  
"ALL UNITS CHARGE!" Tom ordered.  
  
Every single Zoid on their side of the wall charged. All of the ones on the other side fired their weapons.  
  
"Attack!" Hiltz yelled.  
  
All of the Zoids ran at each other. The first one to literally go flying was a Vongran whom Tom smacked into the air. The battle was fierce, Zoids where getting hacked and bashed around. Leena kept on shooting, as did Sasumi. Fiona and Van, both in the Blade Liger, where cutting Zoids in half. Tom and Bit where Strike Laser Clawing the opponents, and Naomi was being sniper on a ledge.  
  
'Brad where are you?' Naomi asked. Brad, Leon, Harry, and Sigma all left to find any more soldiers to fight. Pierce and Jamie were inside, preparing the civilians for the worst.  
  
Bit ran in circles around a group of Vongrans. "Time for that little maneuver Tom did when we first met." Bit said. The Liger Zeroes speed had increased substantially over the past 10 years. It went around the enemies so fast they couldn't keep track of him. Then he dashed into the center and slashed/bounced/bit them down.  
  
Raven, Reese, and Vega where all next to each other. One zoid was right behind Reese, however Vega grabbed its head with his extension arms and ripped it off. Reese noticed and saw a zoid behind Vega, which she blasted away. Raven saw a bunch of zoids charging at them, he took them out with a Charged Particle blast. The Genosaur trio was doing grand.  
  
Leena and Sasumi where fighting back-to-back firing at the opponents or slashing them to ribbons. "This is intense Leena, they just keep on coming." Sasumi said.  
  
"Just don't give up Sasumi." Leena said.  
  
"Have you ever seen me do that yet?" Sasumi joked.  
  
Van and Fiona where doing great, cutting the zoids in half, ramming them with the shield, or even just clawing at them. "Van, we're losing too many soldiers, they just keep on coming." Fiona said.  
  
"I know, I know, just hang in there Fiona. If we go down, we go down fighting." Van said.  
  
The zoid pilots where fighting bravely, however the Vongrans where overpowering them. Almost all of the zoids where the light and medium type like Command Wolves and Ligers. A shield Liger ran at a Vongran in a Gojulos but was blasted into oblivion. Just then the Death Stinger was in range of the bases main wall.  
  
"Ah no." Bit said. He and the rest of the team where surrounded. The zoids in the base where to keep quiet.  
  
"Well, it looks like the end." Hiltz said. He charged up the Charge Particle Cannon and fired at the base wall, a direct hit of course. When the smoke cleared, the wall was still standing. "WHAT?!? HOW?"  
  
Tom smirked, as did Bit, Van, and the others. "Thank Vong for that one. We studied the metal from his Preyman years ago and where able to copy the properties of it, the ability to absorb and store any form of heat and energy. Although since we couldn't find a use of it on the base, we're sending it to Wing Zero, observe." Tom pointed up. Hiltz looked up. As if on cue, Wing Zero went into its robot mode and used its buster rifle and fired, taking out a lot of the incoming zoids. Just then shots came from what seemed out of nowhere and took out the surrounding zoids.  
  
"Hey guys. Looks like I'm here to save you again guys." It was Brad. Leon, Harry, and Sigma where behind him, followed by a lot of Gojulos, Elephandors, and Iron Kongs. They came down and help them out. "Hey Naomi." Brad said as he slid next to her.  
  
"Good to see you Brad, fashionably late huh?" Naomi joked. Brad laughed.  
  
From that point, the fight began to tip in the heroes favor.  
  
"All right, phase one is going good, now for phase two. Tom." Van said.  
  
"Right," Tom said as he pulled out a communicator on his wrist, "Wing Zero, auto pilot program 14702." He called. Wing Zero appeared and, from the air, started to fire at the ground. At random intervals it changed to robot form and fired its Buster Rifle or it would attack with it's beam saber, either way it would later change back into its Neo Bird mode again. Tom kept on running, attacking the enemy as he did. Soon enough he came up to Hiltz in the Death Stinger.  
  
"So you're the famed Tom Walled, the man who's kept these puny people alive for ten years." Hiltz said.  
  
"And you're Hiltz, famed through out history as one of the most dangerous terrorists on Planet Zi." Tom said.  
  
"Well, let's see if you're as good as you say you are." Hiltz said.  
  
"Fine." Tom said.  
  
He charged at Hiltz who fired at him. Tom dodged them and rammed him. Hiltz barley moved. Tom then bit the tail, Hiltz shock it back and forth, and then he whipped him into a bunch of Zoids. Tom ran at him, however Hiltz started a Charge Particle Beam. Tom ran and started a strike laser claw and slashed the tail off the Death Stinger.  
  
"Well, it's time to show you the true ultimate zoid. AMBIENT!" Hiltz yelled, Ambient merged with the Death Stinger. Then Hiltz started to merge with the Zoid core. All of a sudden, an energy blast shot at changing Zoid.  
  
"What's that? HEY!" Bit said.  
  
"Ah shit." Van said. "It's going to become the Deathsaur. Wait, it's changing to a different form."  
  
"Readings show that the energy blast has effected the Death Stinger/Deathsaur." Fiona said.  
  
Then the Deathsaur formed, instead of a black armor-less zoid, it became a solid jet-black armored zoid.  
  
"The added energy has made the Deathsaur's armor complete." Fiona said.  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone said.  
  
The Deathsaur charged up a particle beam, aiming at the base.  
  
"What's he doing, he knows it'll...AH NO!" Tom said.  
  
"What?" Bit called.  
  
"He plans on overloading Wing Zero. Wing Zero, emergency command 0000. Store any and all energy to the flight boosters and stay in the air, then prepare for jump start." Tom yelled into his communicator. The Deathsaur fired at the base, and it absorbed it. Then Wing Zero started to crackle with energy, there where small explosions and the lights died down. "Just in time." Tom sighed.  
  
"Phase Three, GO!" Bit called. Just then the zoids inside the base ran out, all equipped with Charged Particle Cannons, and all of the aerial zoids, led by Pierce and Jamie flew out.  
  
The Deathsaur fired in all directions, taking out a lot of Zoids. Then it started to move forward towards the base.  
  
Just then Bit ran towards the Deathsaur. "BIT! You idiot, what are you doing?" Leena yelled.  
  
"The Strike Laser Claws are the same as the Blade Ligers Blades. It should cut through and destroy it." Bit said. He ran and slashed at the side of the Deathsaur, however the now-complete armor was stronger than before. It did nothing, however the Deathsaur was able to knock Bit into the air and rammed into Wing Zero.  
  
"BIT!" Leena cried. She fired a Charged Particle cannon at Deathsaur. It appeared to do nothing.  
  
"That's thing's unstoppable, and we don't have the Gravity Cannon." Van said.  
  
"Wait, that hit Leena made seems to have barely melted the armor." Fiona said.  
  
"That's it, all cannon zoids, prepare to fire on the following coordinates." Van called. "Ready, FIRE!"  
  
All of the zoids fired the lower area of the Deathsaur, which continued to walk towards the base and was almost there.  
  
"It's useless, this Deathsaur can withstand two attacks to the core. By the time they can hit me once, I'll be in the base." Hiltz said in the core with a grin.  
  
Raven, Reese, and Vega pulled out of "Firing range" and started to surround the Deathsaur and fired everything.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tom called.  
  
"Weaken it in all areas, I have a funny feeling. It should have stopped and taken out all of the zoids if it was in danger." Raven said.  
  
"All right, half the force, encircle the Deathsaur everywhere but where it's walking, all zoids on the wall, fire the front from there." Tom said.  
  
Just then the aerial zoids flew and fired at the fans in the back with the pin missiles and jammed them.  
  
Soon enough, the armor melted away, showing the lite black armor beneath.  
  
We only have one shot at this, let's go Fiona." Van said. Just then there was an explosion in the distance.  
  
"Captain Walled, we've got a message, a town in under attack." A soldier said.  
  
"The bastards, I'll go." Tom said. "I'll be back." Tom ran off.  
  
Van and Fiona ran towards the Deathsaur, the blades ready. Hiltz laughed. "You fools, the Deathsaur's core can take TWO hits."  
  
"What, it'll be too late." Leena said.  
  
The Blade Liger jumped into the air. "One is better than none." Van said.  
  
Just then, "Hang on guys." A voice called. The Deathsaur turn it's head around (yes 180) and saw BIT! in the air heading towards him. He was all right. He was in the Tizer! Plus he had the blades extended, glowing, and a strike laser claw ready. The Tizer was aimed at exposed back of the Deathsaur.  
  
The Deathsaur's fans started to spin and broke the missiles. It fired at Bit. A direct hit.  
  
"BIT!" Leena cried.  
  
Is Bit dead? Will the Deathsaur be stopped? Where did that weird beam come from? Find out next time on Blitz Zero III! AFTER A TON OF REVIEWS! P.S. just three more chapters. Oh, and the last 4 episodes where AWSOME! 


	8. The Final Foe

The Final Foe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. Note: I would like people, when they review, to tell me where my story (all three parts) are in the best of the Zoids fan fics on Fanfiction.net.  
  
  
  
The Deathsaur fired the Charged Particle Cannon. It made a direct hit at Bit. Hiltz thought he won, until he saw IT! "WHAT!"  
  
The Tizer started to "cut" through the beam.  
  
"Ha, it's just like the blades." Van said.  
  
"What?" Leena asked.  
  
"The Claws, they're just like the blades of the Blades Liger, it has the ability to neutralize the energy of Charged Particle Cannons."  
  
"I Doesn't Matter, I'll Return!" Hiltz said. Just then Ambient left. "WHAT! NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The Blade liger cut the Zoid core first, then the Tizer PLOWED through it. The Deathsaur let out a roar and blew up.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Bit cheered.  
  
"Great plan Bit, but HOW?" Leena asked.  
  
"Tom sent enough energy stored in Wing Zero that I was able to use the Armor changing system to change it to the best armor available, and besides, Tom said I could use it." Bit explained with a laugh.  
  
"Well, since Hiltz and the Deathsaur are gone, we'll be gone soon." Van said. "It's been great, you all. I'll miss you, and tell Tom that too."  
  
"Bit and Leena. Take care." Fiona said.  
  
"Vega, you keep it up and never think you're at you full potential." Raven said. "And that goes to you all."  
  
"I agree." Reese said.  
  
Just then Fiona was getting a reading. "Wait, Van before the Deathsaur was destroyed, I never detected the Ultrasaurus's Zoid cores." She said.  
  
"What, then where are they?" Van asked.  
  
Before Fiona could respond, they started to disappear, right back to their own time.  
  
Just then there was a huge explosion.  
  
"What was that?" Bit said.  
  
A zoid came walking through the smoke. It was a Berserk Fury!  
  
"WHAT! The BERSERK FURY!" Everyone said.  
  
"Yes, and I will destroy you!" The pilot said.  
  
"A Vongran speaking SINGULAR?!?" Leena said.  
  
"Only four have been singular, that traitor and his brother 10 years ago, Hiltz, and the leader." The pilot said.  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone gasped.  
  
"Yes, and I am the one who corrupted the Vongran race, I created Reese, and I WILL destroy you for I CREATED THIS Berserk Fury!" The Leader said.  
  
"NO WAY!" Everyone gasped.  
  
"Now feel the true wraith of the Vongras!" The leader yelled, and he charged at everyone.  
  
He first went after Harry, who punched the Fury into the air. However the Fury activated its boosters and spun around, and then it darted forward into the Iron Kong. The next thing it did was rip the chest apart. Fortunately it missed Harry, but the Iron Kong was beyond repair for its zoid core was smashed.  
  
Next were Jamie and Pierce. They flew in and shot at the Fury, however it was too quick and blasted the wings on both of them with great accuracy.  
  
Then it was Sigma, he fired at it with its cannons. When the Fury came closer, he activated the shield. The Fury activated its shields too. The two collided, and then the Fury activated its boosters and pushed so hard it smashed the trunk of the Elephandor. It was frozen.  
  
It head towards Brad and Naomi. Naomi fired a Charged Particle Cannon. The Fury activated its shields and deflected it, no not that. It REFLECTED it back at her, she tried to dodge, Brad darted in front of her. Luckily it took out his legs (and hers cause it went through him).  
  
Next was Vega in his Fury. The two dashed at each other. Vega sent out his extension arms, as did the leader. They grabbed each other and pulled them towards each other. Vega started to shoot at the Fury. However (despite it being grabbed) it dodged the blasts and fired a round of its own. Vega dodged most of them, however the Fury fired a big blast he couldn't dodge and he was sent flying (his extension arm ripped). His system froze.  
  
Leon ran up, he had jumped back into the Blade Liger. He dashed at the Fury which fired at him. He jumped and activated the blades. He charged them up to the max and went head on. The Fury, unfortunately, had sent its shields up and broke the blades. Then it grabbed the Ligers legs and ripped them off.  
  
Last where Bit, Leena, and Sasumi. "Let me handle this girls, just him and me." Bit said. The girls nodded.  
  
The leader stared at the Tizer. "WAIT! That's MY creation!" That made everyone jaw dropped. "One of my best creations, I thought it was stolen long ago. HOW DARE YOU! WHO TOOK IT!"  
  
"If you must know, it was Thomas Walled." Bit said.  
  
"I'll remember that for later." The leader growled.  
  
They charged at each other. Bit set the shield to the max, as did the Fury. The two zoids collided and didn't budge. Bit activated the blades and started to push with them. The shield of the Fury started to buckle. When the shields fell, the Fury bit the Tizer. The Tizer tossed it off. Then the Fury shot a Charged Particle Beam, however the Tizers shields were too strong and it didn't phase it. Then Bit charged, side blades out, and slashed the Fury in half.  
  
"All right!" Bit cheered. The girls cheered too.  
  
"Don't celebrate yet. AMBIENT!" The leader roared and Ambient merged with the zoid, it started to heal, the it merged into the black box. "If your friends hadn't left, you'd have known the Ultrasaurus's zoid cores were NOT in the Deathsaur, they were, in fact, in THIS zoid. However it couldn't have changed forms without the help of an organoid altering the zoid core, or three Ultimate X's. Prepare for the next and last form of the Genosaur type!"  
  
The Berserk Fury started to crackle, lightning shot in all directions. Then it started to glow, as it glowed it started to crack. The arms and legs were first, they were bigger and blue. Then the chest and lastly the head. The Berserk fury had changed from a small size white zoid to a bigger blue zoid with yellow teeth and a creeper look.  
  
"Behold, the PSYCHO FURY!" The leader yelled.  
  
Bit was speechless, however he was not frozen with fear, he charged at the new Psycho Fury. However it bashed him hard into the air. He then grabbed Bit and smashed him to the ground. Bit got up and charged again. The Psycho Fury fired at him and smacked him into a wall. Bit got up again and charged with the strike laser claws. He slashed right in the head, however it only scratched it. Then the Fury dashed and slashed at the Tizer. It lost apart of the armor. Bit fired all of the weapons the Tizer had. They all made direct hits, however, when the smoked cleared, its shields were up so it wasn't damaged. The Fury ran and grabbed the Tizers jaws and ripped the lower portion off. Then it tossed him into the air. The Tizers computers said frozen.  
  
"Liger no, don't do that. Don't make me force you to fight." Bit said, no reply. "Fine." Bit smashed into the controls and ripped out a few wirings. The Liger was back on line. "Sorry buddy, but where are the best chance for Planet Zi."  
  
Then the Tizer charged yet again and head butt it into the air. However the Psycho Fury fired a charge particle cannon. A direct hit to the lower torso, just barely hitting the Zoid core and the black box. However the Tizer was done.  
  
"Sasumi, get out of here and get everyone out." Leena said.  
  
"Leena, you won't..." Sasumi started.  
  
"Don't worry, those people are more important." Leena said.  
  
"Alright." Sasumi said, she ran off. However the Fury grabbed the GSZs legs and ripped them off. Sasumi was going nowhere.  
  
"SASUMI!" Leena cried, she remember her squadron, how they where brutally murdered, and how this man was responsible for it.  
  
She ran and fired everything she had left. Then she used her own Strike Laser Claw attack (remember it's a Liger Zero/Gun Sniper hybrid) and slashed on of the joints. It stopped for a moment.  
  
"WHAT!" The leader said. He moved it back and forth and, eventually, it was back to normal. This gave Leena an idea.  
  
'So the joints are the only weak spot.' She thought. Before she could attack again, she got tail whipped in the face. She was frozen and knocked out.  
  
She Psycho Fury started to walk towards Sasumi. "STOP IT!" A voice yelled. The leader turned and saw TOM!  
  
  
  
This is it. The Last Battle. Sorry for making Bit not be in the last fight but, when you read it the next chapter, you'll understand why.  
  
Will Tom beat the leader? Will they'll finally be peace? Find out next time of Blitz Zero III!  
  
This is it, I'm nearing the end of the final part of the Blitz Zero Trilogy. Yes Trilogy as in THREE parts. No more, and obviously no less. I will finish the next chapters shortly. However I MUST get a TON OF REVIEWS ASAP! 


	9. The Last Battle

The Last Battle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. Just Tom, Tizer, GS Zero, and Vongras.  
  
Tom and the Liger 2 are dashing towards the others. (Duel of the Fates music start here)  
  
They look in horror as the Vongran leader is slashing apart Sasumi. "SASUMI!" He yelled. Using a radio control, he sends Wing Zero to pick them up. All but Sasumi and Bit were picked up. Then he jumps down and rams the Psycho Fury away from Sasumi. The leader recovers.  
  
"What is your name warrior, who are you?" The leader asked.  
  
"Thomas Walled." Tom said.  
  
"Yes, I have heard of you. You have fought this zoid previous form before. But you have never fought it AND ITS MAKER!" The leader said. Tom was shocked. "YES, I AM THE CREATER OF THE PSYCHO FURY AND THE SHADOW! Do you really think you'll win where your friends failed?"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Tom roared.  
  
"YES LET'S THIS BE THE FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL! NO WEAPONS, JUST OUR ZOIDS!" The leader roared. Just then, the weapons on both zoids popped off. It was just them, their claws, and their armor. "LET'S FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Tom roared. He dashed at the leader. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!"  
  
He missed, the leader rammed him, and Tom recovered and slashed at him. The leader recovered and rammed him hard, sending the Liger on its side skidding across the sand. It jumped up and into the air, ramming the Psycho Fury into a mountain. The Psycho Fury dashed at him and impaled the Liger with its claws, and then it tossed it over itself into the ground. Freed, the Liger did some sort of a low spin kick, knocking the Psycho Fury down. The Psycho Fury used its boosters to shot itself up and started to move side to side, slash the Liger. Then it did (amazingly) a flip kick. Tom was down, but the shot up and ran around in circles. However the Psycho Fury wasn't going to fall for that trick and rammed the Liger right below Wing Zero.  
  
Leena was weak, but was able to get one thing out on the communicator. "Tom, the joints. Attack the joints." Then she fainted on the console (She was the only one picked up that still was conscious).  
  
The Liger got up and charged again, it rammed its claws into the leg joint of the Fury. However it was tail whipped before it could take advantage of the situation. Then the Fury's leg was back to normal and it charged and rammed the Liger into a wall. The Liger got up and charged at the Fury and slashed at the armor on its back and was able to puncture it. With the claws still in the back, the Liger tossed the Fury into the air, and then it came down with a thud. Then the Fury charged at the Liger and bit hard on one of the claws, so hard that it "ATE" the claws (no the foot). The Liger was now a little off balance.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Bits Liger  
  
  
  
"Come one {cough} Liger old buddy." Bit said, trying to hotwire some controls.  
  
Tom noticed some strange activity with Bits Liger. That gave him an idea. He dashed, and then he jumped into the air. He made sure the REAR claws jammed into the leg joints of the Fury. The claws snapped and were stuck. The Fury couldn't move. Then Bits Ligers jet boosters activated (Bit managed to hotwire only that) and the Liger was able to be lifted off the ground and ram the Fury into the air.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Bit yelled before colliding with the Fury.  
  
The Fury was still in the air. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Tom yelled, he slashed the joint in the back of the zoid, making a direct hit and destroying the black box. The fury let out a huge roar in pain, and then electricity came out of hit, damaging the Liger as well. Then the two zoids were on ground.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Sasumis zoid  
  
  
  
"Get up girl, you've never been that big of help before. But Tom needs you." She clutched her sword her brother Yosho (Tenchi universe) gave her (A copy of sword Tenchi made by Washu for Yosho).  
  
  
  
Back to the zoids  
  
  
  
Tom and the leader crawled out of their zoids. "Argh, BOY! I can't believe you defeated me!"  
  
"Believe it, now give up!" Tom said.  
  
"Heh, I've heard you are quite a master at sword fighting. Let's finish this with a duel, if I win, my last defeat would mean nothing to me." The lead said. He presses a switch on a wrist control pad. Two swords flew out of the Psycho Fury.  
  
  
  
(Duel of the Fates Techno Remix plays) Lightning strikes, and it starts to rain  
  
  
  
Tom grabs his, it's like a Jurian blade, it activates into a blue beam. He twirls it behind him. The leader grabs his, activates it, and gives a fencing type pose. Tom charges both hands on the blade. He spins around and slashes, the leader blocks it one handed. Tom keeps on slashing, the leader is just blocking one handed. Then the get into a lock, the leader forces the blade away from Tom and kicks him down. He is about to slash at Tom, when another blade blocks. It's Sasumi. She kicks him hard and he goes to the ground. She turns her blade off and puts it away.  
  
"Sasumi ?!?" Tom said. He notice she's clutching her left side, it's bleeding. He goes to comfort her, she pushes he aside.  
  
"Get your sword, I'll handle him." She reactivates her blade and holds it one handed. Tom runs off to find his sword.  
  
The leader gets up and charges, the two are slashing, both one handed. They get into a lock and Sasumi kicks him hard. Then she jumps above him and slashes, he block. Then she punches him hard. He notices the blood and gets an idea. He charges and slashes repeatedly at her left side, she eventually drops her sword and falls to the ground. She is about to strike her down.  
  
"STOP! Your fight's with me, not her." Tom growled, he found his sword.  
  
The leader looks at Sasumi. "So true." He kicks her hard.  
  
"Now we end this." Tom said.  
  
They charge and slash. Tom does a twirl slash, the leader blocks and rams him down. They continue to slash repeatedly. Tom kicks the leader hard in the chest.  
  
"Time to show you what the Vongrans can really do." The leader calls.  
  
He closes his eyes, and then they start to glow. His blade, then seems to have a life of its own and spins towards Tom. Tom, remembering his training, slashes and jumps around. Then he concentrates enough to slash the blade back at the leader and it gets stuck in a wall. The leader is trying to remove it, Tom is charging towards him. Tom is about to strike when the leader pulls the blade out and block the blow, and then he kicks Tom. The two go back to slashing each other. Then they get into a very close blade lock. Tom jumps to the side starts jumping up a bunch of walls. When he reaches the top, he jumps and slashes. The leader blocks and jumps back. The twp start at each other, then they dash at each other, blades both in their left hands. Then they go right past each other, except the leaders left hand is cut off (This the last fight of Gundam Wing).  
  
The leader is clutching the place where his arm was. "It's over." Tom said.  
  
"I think {cough} not." The leader said as he picked up his sword. He limps towards the Psycho Fury. He hits its leg hard and a keypad opened. He types numbers and letters in it, then he hits a red button, the keypad closed. The leader looked at Tom. "I'll see you in hell." With that, he chopped off his own head. The leader was dead. {Music ends}  
  
Tom jumped to Bits Liger and got him out. He put him next to Sasumi. Wing Zero flew down and picked the three up. "Way to go Tom." Everyone said (They all regained consciousness).  
  
Tom was in no mood to celebrate, he ran to the scanner console and scanned the Fury, and the readings made him turn pale. "Oh my god. EVERYONE OUT!" He yelled.  
  
"Why?" Leena asked.  
  
"Just do it!" Tom yelled, everyone but Sasumi and Leena left (They helped Bit get out).  
  
"Sasumi, you too." Tom said.  
  
"No, we finally are reunited. I don't want to loose you again." Sasumi cried she hugged Tom.  
  
"Sasumi." Tom said and he kissed her. Then he punched her in the gut, knocking her out. "Leena, take her with you. If I don't make it, please take care of her." He moves Sasumis hair a little. "She is the world to me, I love her."  
  
"Tom." Leena said. Tom gave a serious glare. She nodded and carried Sasumi off.  
  
Tom ran towards the cockpit. He changes Wing Zero to Robot mode. He tried to fire the buster rifle at the Fury; it was fried after the overload, same with the beam saber. He tried to fire bullets, and they were out. "I guess I have no choice." He grabbed the Fury and flew it as high as possible.  
  
Everyone watched him fly up. Sasumi awoke. Just when she did, the Fury exploded; along with Wing Zero and Tom, it was set to self-destruct. The blast could have leveled all of Zoid Eve. Everyone's eyes bugged out, especially Sasumis. She was speechless. She left Leenas arms and started to walk towards where the explosion was above. She stumbled and fell to the ground. Leena wanted to go and comfort her, Bit, who was awake by now put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
  
Sasumi started to cry like crazy. "TOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!"  
  
  
  
{Narrator (Me)} "And so, a great hero sacrificed himself to save everyone he loved. He was tough, smart, and caring. His name was Thomas Walled a proud, zoid warrior  
  
  
  
So WHAT DID YOU THINK? Please let me know how would you rate this fan fic (Blitz Zero I-III) in a best Zoid Fan fic on Fanfiction.net contest. There's just one more chapter left. AFTER A TON OF REVIEWS! The next chapter is going to be one that's been requested the most. This has been my best piece of work. I am very proud of it. 


	10. The Final Epiloge

The (Re) Birth  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Zoids. Note: This is it, the final chapter. I had a great deal of fun writing it, although I am still disappointed of the number of reviews in this part compared to the other two parts (Both were in the 40's, this one is only nearing 30's). On a scale of 1 to 10, rate this (The entire story in general) in your review.  
  
  
  
It is 10 months after the last chapter, deep in the woods around an open fire, three figures are talking  
  
  
  
"And that is the story of how the Vongras were defeated." A cloak figure spoke.  
  
"Hey man, you told us stuff we've already heard." One of the figures said.  
  
"YEAH!" The other agreed.  
  
"Well, can't help but try to convince you, thanks for the info earlier. Farewell." The cloaked figure said, then he whistled and a Liger Zero came out. He jumped in and dashed off, leaving the two guys speechless.  
  
  
  
Later at the Toros Base (Now the Cloud Base)  
  
  
  
Sasumi is cleaning up the place. She moves towards a window and sees a Liger Zero outside.  
  
"Bit, I thought I asked you not to leave your Liger outside." Sasumi called.  
  
"I did put it in the Garage Sasumi." Bit called from his room.  
  
"I agree I saw him." Leena said from the same room.  
  
'Then whose Liger could it be?' Sasumi wondered, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Sasumi said, she opened the door and almost dropped dead.  
  
There, standing right in front of her, was TOM, he was wearing a cloak and had a cane cause his right root was in a cast. "Hey beautiful." Tom said.  
  
"T...T..." Sasumi stuttered.  
  
Leena and Bit walked in. "Who is it Sasumi? OH!" They were jaw dropped to see him.  
  
"TOM!" The three called out.  
  
"Yes?" Tom sarcastically asked.  
  
Sasumi quickly hugged him. "You...You jerk, how could you do that to me. Making me think you were dead!" She cried.  
  
"Sasumi, it's not like that, it's just..." Tom said.  
  
"That's right, how DID you survive, we saw you blow up." Bit said.  
  
"Thank Wing Zero for that one, it's cockpit is, of course, the most shielded section of the ship. It was the only thing intact. As soon as I awoke, in pain of course, I jumped into Liger 2 and moved out. However I blacked out and Liger just kept on moving until we were lost. It took me a few days to recover and it's taken us 10 months to get back here." Tom said.  
  
"What about your leg?" Leena asked.  
  
"Oh, that's because, when we finally found out we were close, Liger got so excited that it dashed around and ran over my foot. So it's pretty much smashed." Tom laughed. "So how have you been?" Tom asked, then he looked at Leena and his eyes almost bugged out. Leena looked fat, although he knew she wasn't. "Leena, are you?"  
  
"Pregnant, yep. Found out a month after the battle." Leena said warm fully.  
  
"So Bit, was it as bad as we thought it would be at the wedding?" Tom smirked.  
  
"Naw, not at all actually." Bit said. Leena took a heavy breath (Uh Oh).  
  
"So Bit, I heard you were offered to be the new President of the Zoid Battle Commission, in my place, and you refused." Tom asked.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to become a pen pusher and all that kind of stuff. I also retired my military rank too." Bit said.  
  
"Hey, I'd have done the exact same thing myself." Tom laughed.  
  
Bit laughed too, then he looked at Leena. "Honey, are you alright?"  
  
"I think it's time." Leena said, taking another heavy breath.  
  
"WHAT!" Bit panicked. "HEY YOU THREE! HELP HER OUT! I'LL GET HER BAG!"  
  
Tom, Sasumi, and Leena (especially) sighed.  
  
  
  
Later at the hospital  
  
  
  
There was a loud scream of pain, obviously Leena. Imagine a view outside the hospital room door.  
  
"Uh, miss Cloud, I think you should let go of your husband.  
  
  
  
An hour later  
  
  
  
"You #$%^@! From now on you're sleeping alone!" Leena yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another hour later  
  
  
  
"OW! LEENA!" Bit AND Tom yelled.  
  
"HEY LET TOM GO!" Sasumi yelled.  
  
  
  
One more hour later  
  
  
  
  
  
"One more push Mrs. Cloud." The doctor said.  
  
Leena gave one great push and there was a baby crying. "It's...it's a boy." Bit said with glee.  
  
"Just a second miss, looks like there's another one on the way." The doctor said.  
  
"WHAT! TWINS!?!" The two yelled.  
  
  
  
One, final, hour later  
  
  
  
Leena gave one final push and another baby cried. "It's a girl." The doctor called. We see Leena holding Bit in a headlock and she just let him go.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later  
  
  
  
Everyone is around the hospital bed Leena is holding the babies. Bit is taking pictures.  
  
"So what are you going to name them?" Leon asked.  
  
"We've decided, Van and Fiona, after our ancestors and friends." Bit said. Leena nodded.  
  
  
  
Close up on the twins (We see the boy has black hair and the girl has blonde hair), then fade to a close up on twins (Boy with blonde, girl with red) then pull back and see it's Van and Fiona's children. They were just born as well. Irvine, Moonbay, Raven, and Reese are standing around.  
  
  
  
"So what're you gonna call the little cuties?" Moonbay asked.  
  
"Bit and Leena." Fiona said.  
  
"Why that?" Irvine asked.  
  
The two looked at Reese and Raven. "Let's say that we feel it's a name that'll continue to be used."  
  
  
  
We see both Van and Fiona AND Bit and Leena (With their new kids) in the same scene, as if together again.  
  
{Staredcraft} "And so, one legacy is set in motion, their fate is already decided. Another legacy is also set in motion, their fate, however, is unknown. However, this much can be said, it will be the most peaceful fate anyone could ask for.  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
So, that's it! I'm done! HOW WAS IT! It's been a little over a year since I started Fan Fiction writing with Blitz Zero I, now I'm finally finished. I was, at first, reluctant to continue. However it became so popular that I had to continue (a lot sooner than I was planning anyway). Plus, when it was mentioned how it was good I intertwined the two sagas (CC and Zero) I looked and noticed I was one of (if not THE) first to actually do so. That makes me proud. Please, in all honesty, compared to other Zoid Fics on this site, where would this place in the top whatever list? 


End file.
